


Sandwich

by decendium



Series: onghwangniel threesomes [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, other untagged kinks at the notes (nothing trigger-heavy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: The adventures of Minhyun at a club where he gets picked up (literally) by two attractive men.





	Sandwich

 

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

 

“.... Really?” Minhyun raises a judgemental eyebrow at the man attempting to pick him up at the bar. The guy is handsome, tall and lean-figured with a shirt hugging his fit body. _Pretty._ Minhyun thinks as the man smirks wickedly, the left side of his mouth quirking up and highlighting the trio of moles on his cheek.

 

“Thought it would make you laugh, it usually works because of how horribly cheesy it sounds. The classic lines can give some surprising results.” The man says while leaning closer, letting Minhyun take a closer look at his face when he notices him staring. “My name is Ong Seongwoo by the way.”

 

“Well it didn’t work on me, Mr Ong.”

 

“You’re still talking to me though, that means I at least have some of your interest,” Seongwoo responds with a low chuckle. “I know I’m attractive and you’re alone in this little club.”

 

“Cocky,” Minhyun smiles, playing along with Seongwoo. “What makes you think I’m alone?”

 

“You’re drinking by the bar alone and I noticed you throwing out looks at the dancefloor?” Seongwoo says while raising his glass of alcohol to suggest toasting with Minhyun, letting him make the choice of letting himself be picked up.

 

Seongwoo knows how to back off respectfully when his advances aren't wanted.  

 

“Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun says, earning a happy grin from Seongwoo as he practically beams like the sun when Minhyun clinks their wine glasses together. “You’re pretty observant.”

 

“I have to be, while looking for some fun.” Seongwoo says while sitting next to Minhyun, making the space between them smaller.

 

“Fun?” Minhyun asks, playing dumb and coy. “Aren’t you going to ask me to dance first?”

 

“Yeah that, fun.” Seongwoo echoes. He takes the opportunity to slide his arm around Minhyun’s shoulders, making him blush pink. “I had a different kind of dance in mind though. You wouldn’t want to miss out on a piece of me, Minhyunnie.”

 

 _“Minhyunnie?”_ Minhyun rolls his eyes but he continues letting Seongwoo hold him. “ How old are you anyway?”

 

“Old enough, I’m born in 1995.”

 

“I guess we’re the same age then.”

 

“You can call and name me anything you like,” Seongwoo whispers against Minhyun’s ear. “Make you scream it even, if you let me. How about that?”

 

Minhyun grows redder, eyeing Seongwoo from head to toe once again, gaze lingering on the man’s lower half. Somehow Minhyun managed to miss the leather of Seongwoo’s skinny jeans; the material clinging tightly to every curve and line of the man’s long legs and crotch.

 

“No strings attached?”

 

Seongwoo smirks again. “None.”

 

Minhyun slides his hand along Seongwoo’s back, until his hand settles over the curve of Seongwoo’s ass. Minhyun isn’t sure if it’s Seongwoo’s natural confidence but Minhyun knows he’s in for a good time.

 

“I hope you keep your promise of making me scream.” Minhyun pulls Seongwoo close to whisper in his ear, as if telling him a huge secret. “I haven’t been fucked in forever.”

 

“Shit,” Seongwoo curses lowly, looking like he had struck lottery with Minhyun. “You aren’t as shy as I thought.”

 

“You have no idea,” Minhyun laughs. “Why else would I be in a club where people are sucking each other’s faces off? Bet I’d feel so tight around your dick ”

 

“You’re a minx,” Seongwoo gasps when Minhyun shamelessly gives his ass a tight squeeze, not caring that there could be other people paying attention to them. “A sly little fox.”

 

Seongwoo leans closer to kiss Minhyun deeply, moaning softly into Minhyun’s mouth when he kisses back without hesitation. Their eyes are dark with arousal and anticipation by the time they break apart, mouths open and panting for breath.

 

“Shall we go somewhere else more private, like a nearby hotel?” Seongwoo asks hoarsely.

 

“No.” Minhyun purrs. “I can’t wait that long, how about here?”

 

“Here? The club?” Seongwoo wheezes, letting Minhyun pull him along to wherever he wanted to lead him to. Seongwoo follows Minhyun obediently, eager when he’s pulled to the back corridors of the club where he assumes the private booths and rooms are located for ‘fun’. The booming music from the dance floor is faint as Minhyun latches onto Seongwoo’s belt, rubbing his hardening cock through his pants before pulling down the zipper.

 

“Oh-h god, fuck,” Seongwoo’s mind is blurred by the pleasure caused to him by Minhyun, hissing instantly when Minhyun licks at blunt head of his cock, seeming to give into primal lust as his mouth takes in the girth of Seongwoo’s cock without hesitation.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes narrow down at Minhyun, breath turning husky and sharp because of how well Minhyun is swallowing around his cock. Seongwoo moans helplessly, leaning back onto the wall while curling fingers into Minhyun’s hair. “Naughty little thing, don’t even want a room.”

 

It seems that doing this in public isn’t even an issue to Minhyun, where anyone could just walk in on them, engaging in sin so blatantly before making it to the rooms. Seongwoo’s erection throbs harder in Minhyun’s mouth, taking the other man’s open invitation with just as much passion. If this is what Minhyun likes, Seongwoo shall give it to him because he’s a gentleman who pleases his partners.

 

Minhyun moans around Seongwoo’s cock, letting him know that he likes the little tugs on his hair for every hard suck. It’s a beautiful dick, with a heavy weight on his tongue that Minhyun finds so delicious - it makes him burn in heat and crave for more. Minhyun tongues the large vein on Seongwoo’s cock, enjoying the hard twitch in his mouth, wetting it so much that even a little drool is leaking out onto his chin with Seongwoo’s precum.  

 

“Minhyunnie,” Seongwoo groans out, brows furrowed together while watching Minhyun nose at his navel, deepthroating his cock messily. He continues to rub his tongue onto Seongwoo’s cock at his name, making Seongwoo’s face twist with fresh arousal. Seongwoo must be the luckiest guy on the planet, meeting Minhyun at this club tonight. “As much as I like having you suck me off but I would like to finish inside your ass, yeah? I can’t hold out with such a pretty guy like you on his knees.”

 

Minhyun just about lights up with excitement, eyes full of lust at they stare up at Seongwoo’s face. He makes a sound so dirty and needy that he flushes red but Seongwoo is nothing but appreciative. Seongwoo pulls Minhyun to his feet, kissing him with breathy open mouthed kisses, their tongues flexible and teasing against each other. Seongwoo is talented with his mouth, making it all the more pleasurable as his lips leave marks against the milky flesh of Minhyun’s jawline and neck.

 

Seongwoo has his hands around Minhyun’s waist, holding him close and leaving him gasping for air before tugging both their pants to their knees. It’s messy and rushed but Minhyun loves it, he loves the rush of being handled so rough and eager.

 

“You’re lucky I carried lube packets and condoms in my pocket.” Seongwoo rasps.

 

“Ah, for you I’d do without the condom. Split me open baby, want to feel all of you,” Minhyun smirks, expression screaming satisfaction as Seongwoo just about collapses against him, cursing lustfully as he pushes MInhyun against the wall. Seongwoo fumbles with the lube, ripping the packets open and grinding his cock on MInhyun’s ass while spreading Minhyun’s legs wider to prep him.  

 

Seongwoo does it quick but also careful, not wanting to hurt Minhyun unnecessarily as he slides nimble fingers into MInhyun’s waiting entrance smoothly. Seongwoo thrusts his fingers expertly, hitting MInhyun’s prostate and earning shaky muffled whimpers from him, like he’s familiar with every sweet spot that could make Minhyun want to scream.

 

“Please S-Seongwoo,” Minhyun begs, bracing himself as he turns over to look back at Seongwoo, bucking his hips at a particularly deep twist of Seongwoo’s fingers. “Please, I need it now, _I need you_ -”

 

“I’d fuck you when I want,” Seongwoo growls, slapping Minhyun’s ass and taking away his fingers. But before Minhyun could make another needy whine of protest, Seongwoo surprises Minhyun by thrusting his generously sized dick inside of him with a single deep roll of his hips.

 

“Fuck, _fuck me_ , don’t stop,” Minhyun cries, feeling the weight of Seongwoo’s body flushed onto his back as Seongwoo’s cock is buried to the base inside him. Minhyun feels like he’s going mad, his hard cock bobbing untouched in the open air, wanting to spread his legs wider for Seongwoo but his jeans are tight around his knees.

 

All Minhyun could feel at the moment is helpless, shameful arousal as he feels Seongwoo’s hands spreading his ass cheeks, probably admiring the way the wide girth of his cock is stretching his entrance open. Minhyun doesn’t get a warning when Seongwoo starts thrusting, snapping his cock inside of Minhyun hard and fast, each hard fuck of hips slapping his ass mercilessly.

 

"You like that? You like that baby?" Seongwoo pants against Minhyun’s ear, nuzzling heatedly on the man’s neck and mixing their sweat together.

 

MInhyun nods vigorously, unrestrained moans echoing from him in the club’s corridor along with the loud fleshy slaps of Seongwoo’s balls against his ass.

 

“You’re a little slut, _my_ slutty little fox.”

 

“Seongwoo, _oh god_ , fuck!” Minhyun whines when Seongwoo pushes his shirt up at his armpits, bunching the fabric up there while using both hands to caress and twist at Minhyun’s nipples.

 

It’s utterly sinful, _dirty_ as creamy strings of precum leaks down the length of Minhyun’s dick, matching the equally wet trail traveling slowly down his thigh from his ass where Seongwoo’s cock is pounding him. The pleasurable heat is constant, rushing throughout Minhyun’s veins as Seongwoo attempts to fuck him into the wall.

 

“It seems we have an audience.” Seongwoo whispers suddenly into Minhyun’s ear, making the man snap around. Minhyun’s attention goes to the other man watching them, blatantly squeezing at the tented crotch of his pants. Minhyun couldn’t help but notice that their audience is also handsome, broad shouldered and exactly like his type - if he wasn’t a pervert about to jerk to the sight of him being fucked.

 

“ _Fuck._ You got even tighter, little fox,” Seongwoo curses, fucking Minhyun even harder while they’re being watched. It’s almost like Seongwoo is punishing him, really -- for being so needy and positively _slutty_ by squeezing around Seongwoo’s heavy cock. Minhyun’s face burns with embarrassment, torn between wanting to cover himself from sight and rising back on Seongwoo’s dick.

 

Minhyun cries out as he’s made to face the stranger, one leg perched up with Seongwoo’s right arm as Seongwoo continues fucking him powerfully. Adrenaline rushes through Minhyun, his whole body trembling as Seongwoo’s hands leave fingernail marks on his thigh from how hard he’s gripping him.

 

"Fuck, thats so hot, can I join now? _Hyungs please?_ "

 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Seongwoo replies with a low laugh, teasing Minhyun at the same time by leaving him empty of his cock, rubbing his slick length over the crack of his butt. Minhyun makes a loud whine of frustration, sensitive and on the edge as sweat beads on his forehead.

 

“Couldn't wait while we put up a little show for you, Nielie?”

 

“I had enough of playing along.” Daniel says as he moves over to his boyfriends, sandwiching Minhyun in the middle by kissing Seongwoo over MInhyun’s shoulder. Seongwoo smirks when MInhyun just about tears Daniel’s shirt open, sharing a heated gaze of anticipation with Daniel as Minhyun pushes Daniel’s pants down enough to release his neglected erection.

 

“It’s all in good fun, Niel-ah, you’re kinda bad at playing the perverted stranger.” Minhyun whispers lowly, as if he’s hoping nobody would hear them, like they aren’t openly having sex in some dingy corridor in a club.

 

“And you’re the bad boyfriend for making me watch from the sidelines, couldn’t we have just role-played a couple looking for a threesome?” Daniel makes an unhappy sound, earning equally breathy chuckles from Seongwoo and Minhyun. Their younger boyfriend is just so cute, always wanting their attention.

 

“Well you’re still here, aren’t you?” Seongwoo says simply while lubing up Daniel’s cock, taking care to show some extra love by pumping it slowly, worshipping it’s heavy weight and long length. They’d have to lube Daniel up properly to have him fuck Minhyun at the same time as Seongwoo.

 

“Come on, that’s enough already,” MInhyun eggs on Seongwoo, rubbing his ass back on Seongwoo’s dick while he watches Daniel getting jerked off by Seongwoo. Daniel’s lubed cock swells and jumps with excitement in Seongwoo’s hand, adding slick precum to it’s already wet surface. As much as Minhyun enjoys watching Seongwoo make Daniel feel good, Minhyun is starting to feel a little too empty and unsatisfied.

 

“Now you know how I felt while waiting,” Daniel pipes up while Seongwoo laughs quietly, thumbing at the blunt head of Daniel’s cock.

 

Daniel leans forward to kiss Minhyun, swallowing Minhyun’s noise of protest with plush lips as he begins to shift Minhyun with Seongwoo. They waste no time carrying Minhyun’s weight, holding him above the tip of their dicks while MInhyun breathes out hard from his nose, making a choking noise into Daniel’s mouth as he’s ruthlessly pulled down Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s cocks with his body weight.

 

“Feel nicer now, Minhyun hyung? With Seongwoo hyung fucking you at the same time as me?” Daniel teases hoarsely, the squeeze of Minhyun’s entrance around his cock maddening as he rubs up against Seongwoo’s length. Minhyun’s thighs shake around Daniel’s waist, his own hard dick twitching out precum messily on his navel while he adjusts to the wide stretch of his boyfriends’ cocks.

 

Seongwoo kisses Minhyun immediately after Daniel, entwining their hands together while he begins fucking MInhyun against Daniel, cursing while he jostles Minhyun back down onto Daniel’s cock. Minhyun makes another choking noise, keening loudly with wanton sounds while his boyfriends fuck him over and over, Seongwoo’s cock pushing impossibly deep right after Daniel’s cock stabs him at his prostate. Minhyun could only make moans that vaguely sound like Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s name, far too gone from being split open so nicely on their dicks.

 

“Nielie- Seongw-woo, please,” Minhyun begs when it becomes all too much. He wants to come, he _needs_ to. Minhyun’s skin is totally flushed pink with exertion, feeling like his breath is being stolen away from him through the steady thrusts of his lovers.

 

“Take it hyung, we know you can, _Minhyunnie_ ,” Daniel coaxes, holding Minhyun’s waist while he rides back down on their dicks, abused entrance clenching and spasming while he feels Seongwoo’s slick cock throbbing against his own. He knows they’re all close to orgasm, unable to keep up for long.

 

“Wait a little more, love.” Seongwoo coos comfortingly at Minhyun, pressing soft languid kisses all over Minhyun’s neck, a contrast to how sinful he’s fucking Minyun, the veins of his cock throbbing unevenly against Minhyun’s tender heat and Daniel’s fat girth. “But you come first if you want.”

 

Daniel loves how pliant Minhyun gets, eager to please as he nods his head in response, riding back down on their dicks like his life depends on it. Daniel meets Minhyun’s efforts just as passionately, fucking Minhyun with everything he had, pushing him forward towards Seongwoo’s front so he could slam his cock inside as deep as he possibly could. Seongwoo is able to _feel_ how Daniel thrusts and _thrusts_ , like he’s branding the insides of Minhyun with his dick, making Minhyun know that he belongs to them only.

 

“Kinky little thing, so good for us,” Seongwoo praises while breathy moans escape him, his hard nipples brushing up the sweaty fabric of his shirt against Minhyun’s back. He licks and sucks a love bite on Minhyun’s neck, next to the fresh one Daniel leaves on him, marking him. They pull noises of desperation from Minhyun, his hard cock bobbing hard and untouched, begging for release while being fucked.

 

“Our little fox, our good boy.”

 

Minhyun shivers as he cries out without warning, unable to hold it anymore longer, body trembling from all the overwhelming simulation. Minhyun’s mind blanks while his dick spurts strings of white all over his skin and Daniel’s, moaning when he feels his boyfriends spill deep inside him soon after. The constant spasms of Minhyun’s ass are enough to push Daniel and Seongwoo over the edge, the warm fluttery muscles around their cocks much too suffocating.

 

They practically collapse into a heap on the floor, laying on top each other with Minhyun feeling utterly fucked to heaven while Seongwoo and Daniel engage in a quick make-out session. Minhyun groans shortly when they pull out, moving to quickly gather up their clothes and clean up like they had just realised where they are.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun swears they’re all given knowing looks when they head back to the dance floor, the other club-goers whispering among themselves while he has Seongwoo and Daniel perched on both his sides like glue. Minhyun smirks when they avoid eye-contact with their threesome, like they are absolute criminals - as if the club doesn’t have a designated area for having ‘fun’.

 

It’s just that Minhyun has best lovers ever, boyfriends just as adventurous as him.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel has always been aware of Minhyun’s kinks, they’ve already made their stands by indulging him. Minhyun knows they would stop when anyone gets uncomfortable.

 

“I love you guys so much.” Minhyun whispers softly, slipping his arms into both his boyfriend's arms.

 

“I love you too.” Seongwoo and Daniel echoes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated :)
> 
> Kinks: roleplay, voyeurism, double penetration  
> Finally uploaded the third installment, hope you guys enjoyed the filth, I may have made put too little interactions between ongniel. x_x


End file.
